Conventional technologies for debugging source code and associated processes allow users to step through the execution of the source code while interrogating the values of variables associated with the source code. As the source code executes, users can compare the difference between what the source code is actually doing during the execution and what the source code is authored to do during execution. Typically, debugging is performed on a single machine with a single execution of source code. Often conventional technologies for debugging source code are as simple as inserting print statements throughout the code such that the values of variables are printed out at various stages during execution of the source code. This can be a simple yet useful method for debugging source code as long as the user knows, or at least, suspects the location in the source code where a potential error might exist. Once the error is located (and hopefully fixed), the print statements are removed from the source code.